


Space For Jethro (And Abby)

by demoka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Space For Jethro (And Abby)<br/>Pairing: Ziva/Abby<br/>Rating: M<br/>Summary: After Abby cooks her a wonderful meal, Ziva takes a chance and offers Abby a way to keep Jethro. (Set around season 5 episode 13 Dog Tags) (Spot the other TV show quote & game reference)<br/>Word Count: 4,470<br/>Disclaimer: In case you weren’t aware, this is a FANFIC, written PURELY FOR FUN and absolutely NO PROFIT whatsoever. All of NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellasario. I did use some actual dialogue though, just so we’re clear.<br/>A/N: For [info]jaina47 for [info]femslash09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space For Jethro (And Abby)

‘I insist!’

‘Abby, you don’t have to make me dinner. Your safety is worth a thousand tasers, but you can only hold one.’

‘Come on Ziva! I want to show you my appreciation for the taser. It was exactly what I needed to stop that henchman, AND I need to feed you because you let Tony’s stupid pranks get to you. I KNOW you didn’t even eat lunch today! And that is why you are going to eat this blueberry muffin this instant! And where was I…? Oh yeah, let me make you my famous Abby-Baked-Pie!’

‘You spit in the pie?’

‘It’s just the name, silly! There is no Abby in the pie. It’s my own recipe.’

‘Oh.’

 

Abby shook her head in amused exasperation. Ziva’s confusion was just so funny that Abby couldn’t be even slightly outraged at the suggestion that she actually spat in the pie. She nodded in satisfaction as Ziva took a grateful mouthful of the muffin.

 

‘Do you like mashed potatoes and gravy? Do you like salad?’

‘Yes on both counts, but I don’t see what that has to with the conversation.’

‘It has EVERYTHING to do with me cooking dinner for you. All that I listed, I can make very well. Besides, you’ve cooked for me, I want to cook for you! So you ARE coming to my place to eat tonight, and that’s final!’

 

Abby stomped into the elevator. Ziva wasn’t sure if Abby was angry or triumphant. Knowing Abby, it was most likely both at once. Ziva turned around to return to the pit and bumped into Tony who was crouching at the corner.

 

‘Why do YOU get dinner?’

‘For one, I am concerned for her safety, and she is thanking me. It is unnecessary, but I will go and try Abby’s cuisine.’

‘Ah, you just don’t want to appear too eager. I know what you’re planning.’

 

Ziva pulled Tony up by his collar and used a steely gaze on him. Not quite Gibbs, but definitely something that could come close once it was more polished.

 

‘And what exactly, am I down to, DiNozzo?’

‘What you are up to, is a free feed, obviously. Geez, David. It’s okay to be hungry for something other than take out, you know.’

 

Ziva mentally sighed, careful not to give away her misplaced anxiety to her annoying co-worker.

 

‘I CAN cook, DiNozzo.’

‘So you say, but you haven’t invited me yet.’

 

Ziva smirked at Tony’s petulant tone.

 

‘Be patient, Tony.’

 

\---

 

‘Ziva, don’t you get up from that sofa! Just sip on the wine and I will be out in a moment! I just need to check the crust!’

 

Ziva pouted and sat herself down again. She gazed about Abby’s apartment. It was strange. It was nothing like her lab. It lacked the various gadgets and toys that were scattered around Forensics. Perhaps, Ziva mused, it was because everything was at her lab that Abby’s apartment was so free of clutter. The delightful aroma wafting around the apartment was stronger now, luring Ziva onto her feet and back into the kitchen.

 

‘I thought I told you to go sit down.’

‘Yes, you did. However, now I am beginning to think you regret having to share this pie. It certainly smells like it’s to kill for.’

 

Abby blushed at the compliment.

 

‘And I know you could easily do that, but don’t. There’s plenty to go around.’

‘At least let me set the table.’

‘Fine. You can find the dishes in the top right cupboard and the cutlery is in the drawer near your elbow.’

 

Ziva glanced at Abby placing the food into serving bowls. She smiled, but then to her horror, in a mortal moment, she dropped a fork. The clatter on the tiled floor pulled them both out of their reveries.

 

‘Oh, heck, that scared me!’

‘I apologise.’

‘Let me get that.’

‘No, I’ll get it.’

 

They both leaned down, reaching for the fork. Naturally, since Ziva was faster, Abby ended up grabbing Ziva’s wrist. They looked at each other, their faces were so close. Ziva felt herself blush. Abby was holding her hand. Why must she feel like such a teenager now? Abby seemed to sense her discomfort and let go slowly.

 

‘Heh. Sorry about that. Don’t be embarrassed, even if you ARE a trained Mossad assassin, you are allowed to drop the occasional fork. Besides, you beat me at retrieving it right?’

 

Ziva blinked and nodded, thankful for her escape. The rest of the night continued on, now only with Ziva feeling even more heated up whenever they were in close range. Needless to say, Ziva thanked Abby for the meal and excused herself from staying for a movie, claiming that there was paperwork to finish before tomorrow morning.

 

\---

 

Director Shepherd briefly glanced up to check the time, blinking in surprise at the sudden appearance of Ziva David at her door.

 

‘Ziva? Is there a problem?’

‘Not exactly, but it isn’t exactly a good thing either. It’s about Abby and Jethro.’

‘Jethro? I know he spoils her, but to a degree.’

‘No, not Gibbs, Jethro. The German Shepherd. Abby has taken him under her wing and renamed him Jethro. Apparently she thought Butch was too… butch.’

‘Aside from the fact that she decided that Jethro is a suitable name, why are you here?’

 

Ziva shuffled her feet.

 

‘You won’t have to order Abby to give him back, will you?’

‘Ziva, you know that if it becomes a problem in relation to her work, then yes, I will indeed have to banish the dog. It’s one thing for Gibbs to ask for permission for Abby to keep the dog, but it’s another for her to bring him to work!’

‘I don’t want to see her unhappy, and this dog is definitely giving her something to be happy about lately.’

‘Aren’t you something she’s happy about?’

 

Ziva blushed furiously, staring past her boss and old friend.

 

‘We’re not like that. I would like it to be more, but I am fairly sure she wouldn’t consider me in that way.’

‘Just because you only know of her dating men since you’ve been here does not mean that she hasn’t dated women before.’

‘Why are we talking about this?’

‘We weren’t, initially. However, I see this is obviously taking up much of your attention.’

 

Jenny Shepherd’s eye twinkled in amusement as she watched her colleague’s eyes snap to attention.

 

'Perhaps, but it is not affecting my work.'

 

It was a proud statement from a proud person. Jenny nodded and patted Ziva on the shoulder.

 

‘Then everything is fine. Go back to your investigation, Ziva.’

 

Ziva nodded and walked to the door, but stopped before opening it.

 

‘Please don’t make her give the dog back.’

 

Without turning to look back at her old friend she left the Director’s office. Jenny sighed. Directing Ziva’s attention back to the case wasn’t difficult, but it was clear to see that Abby was worrying her. Ziva seemed to think that even as Gibbs’ favourite, Abby may not come out of this case as bubbly as before. Abby wasn’t allowed to keep the dog on the premises if he was indeed the perpetrator. Gibbs and Ducky seemed to think that the dog was responsible.

Ziva doesn’t seem so convinced, or is it because of Abby, that Ziva would not accept the evidence? Yet at the same time she wasn’t taking a side outright. McGee seemed to agree with his elders, while Tony was being Tony, focused on milking McGee’s anxiety for all it was worth instead of taking a side. Jenny shook her head with a small smile. She had forgotten that Ziva wasn’t fearful for Abby’s life. That much told Jenny that the dog was not an immediate threat, to Abby at least. Still, it was against protocol.

She would have to take a trip down to Forensics.

 

\---

 

‘Go AWAY, McGee!’

‘Abby!’

 

Jenny maintained a blank expression despite her desire to giggle at Abby’s shocked realisation at her visitor behind the glass.

 

‘Director.’

‘Do we have a problem?’

‘Nope. No problem.’

‘Good, then could you open the door?’

 

Abby exuded the most reluctant obedience Jenny had ever seen in a long while. In a way, she took after Gibbs. On the rare occasion that he was obedient without some trick or other, that is. Jenny glanced down at the miserable German Shepherd laid out across the floor. He seemed to regard her for a moment before blinking and then resumed his blank stare. He definitely did not look like a suspect for murder. Jenny wondered if Abby was correct in believing in his innocence. The evidence however was staggering and she knew better than to be deceived by appearances. Perhaps this dog simply favoured the company of females.

 

‘He doesn’t look very good, does he?’

 

Abby’s spirited reply made Jenny realise that she would have to treat this matter in a certain fashion. She imagined this would be much in the way that she would have to convince herself of her predicament. Her own future. Her own fate.

 

‘Sometimes, things aren’t so simple, Abby. Sometimes you can’t control the outcome. Sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you… and accept it.’

 

Abby seemed to understand, but was clearly determined to fight it. Jenny would give her this time to think. Perhaps it would also give Ziva time to see that she needed to take hold of some of the opportunities in life. Maybe she herself needed to rethink her own situation. Jenny wanted to teach her family as much as she could before she had to leave. She wanted to leave a mark on NCIS and the team. She didn’t want to leave without ensuring that they all knew for sure that she cared for them all.

 

‘Ziva worries for you, did you know?’

 

The Director left Abby to ponder her comment. When the elevator doors closed, she closed her eyes and leant on the wall. She felt tired.

 

\---

 

Ziva poked her head around the door, her cautious expression merging into one of worry as she saw Abby hunched over Jethro in a possessive hug.

 

‘What is the matter, Abby? Do you feel unwell? Do you need a CafPow?’

 

Abby half coughed and half giggled at Ziva’s deductions, and shook her head in reply.

 

‘Gibbs asked the Base Commander if I could keep Jethro.’

 

Ziva’s shoulders fell, letting out a small sigh of disappointment. She thought that Gibbs of all people would be able to persuade the Base Commander.

 

‘He said no?’

‘He said yes.’

‘Then why are you…?’

‘My landlord said no.’

 

Ziva opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Abby still hadn’t actually looked up, which Ziva was grateful for. She shut her jaw and thought hard for the longest 5 seconds of her life, yet her next words were out of her mouth before she registered that she had made a decision.

 

‘I can keep Jethro for you. Or you can move in next door to my apartment. My landlord allows pets.’

‘What…?’

‘I own the place next door because at the moment I am using it for storage space for… things that don’t belong in a home, but I can put them in the garage with the car. In boxes, of course. No need to let the neighbours see my… possessions every morning as they leave for work…’

‘Ziva?’

‘Yes, Abby?’

‘Thank you so much!!’

 

Ziva managed to catch the joyous Abby, only to have her efforts wasted by an excited Jethro who knocked them sprawling. Ziva made sure she cushioned Abby’s fall. Despite this, Jethro’s weight managed to wind the both of them. Abby winced and smiled in pain at her saviour.

 

‘Sorry Ziva… Oof. Jethro! Up, boy! Who would have known that you had the tip of a knife in your belly not hours ago…’

 

Ziva was too shocked at the wondrous feeling of Abby on top of her to react. Abby lifted herself off the dazed Israeli, only realising after dusting herself off that Ziva had yet to rise.

 

‘Ziva! Are you okay? Look what you’ve done Jethro! Gibbs is going to yell at me for breaking Ziva!’

‘I am not broken Abby.’

‘Why didn’t you say something before? You scared me!’

‘I apologise. I was a bit breezed from the collision.’

 

Ziva’s forehead crinkled at Abby’s barely hidden snicker.

 

‘What did I say wrong this time?’

‘I think you mean you were a bit winded. Feeling breezy kinda has a different insinuation.’

‘Which is?’

‘Um… Well, think of wind, or air, and where else from your body could it come out of.’

 

Abby giggled at the slight blush on Ziva’s face.

 

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Thank you for explaining.’

‘No problem. And thank you so much, I completely accept! Jethro! Stay!’

 

Ziva made sure she steadied herself for Abby’s second hug. She smiled to herself as she returned Abby’s hug, smirking at the obviously left out Jethro. He cocked his head at her, seemingly as an admission to let her keep Abby’s attention for the time being.

 

\---

 

‘You’re moving? Where?’

‘I’ll be moving next door to Ziva’s apartment.’

‘Why?’

‘Because, McGee, I need to live where Jethro can stay with me. It’s great; Ziva has been renting out the place, so I don’t need to battle anyone else for the apartment!’

‘Why was Ziva renting out the apartment next door to hers?’

‘Don’t be so nosy, Tim! Ziva might have been keeping secret Mossad weaponry, that she’ll use on you for being a sticky beak, in that space!’

‘Yeah, Magoo! You shouldn’t stick that large face of yours where it doesn’t belong.’

‘Tony!’

‘Heya Abs! When’s moving day? Do you need help?’

‘Tomorrow! And, aww! Thanks for the offer! Actually, would you mind driving the moving van? I’m not sure if I should let Ziva drive it and well, I wanted to be at the place to give Jethro some time to acclimatise.’

 

Tony made a face.

 

‘Yeouch. Yeah, I had better drive it for you. If Ziva drives, you might not see your things intact ever agai… ARGH!’

 

Ziva stepped out from behind Tony, forefinger and thumb still in pinching position. Tony rubbed his ear and pouted at her glowing smile.

 

‘Ziva! We were offering to help Abby move. Fancy having a spare space for her to move into. What luck, huh?’

‘Yes, McGee. It was lucky, and no, I won’t tell you what I was storing there.’

 

Tony’s equally curious expression fell with McGee’s. Abby head slapped them both.

 

‘I’m sorry Boss!!’ ‘I’m sorry Boss!!’

 

They both grimaced and turned only to face a triumphant Abby who was holding her hands out in front of herself and admiring them.

 

‘I do believe you have mastered the Gibbs Slap.’

‘Why, thank you, Ziva!’

‘Now you can all master doing your jobs.’

 

Gibbs had snuck up on behind all of them. Again. There was a resounding ‘YES BOSS!’ followed with a hurried shuffle of feet, all rushing back to their posts. As everybody else had exited, Gibbs turned to his favourite.

 

‘Do you need help tomorrow, Abs?’

‘Oh, not really, but I would like for you to be there too, Gibbs.’

‘Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Thanks Gibbs! For the CafPow and for tomorrow.’

 

Gibbs gave her a knowing look and then exited. Abby smiled to herself. She loved it when they all got together outside of work. It cemented their familial relationships even more. She hugged a bemused Jethro in delight. He responded with a lazy lick, forcing Abby to chuckle and wipe her face with the inside of her lab coat.

 

\---

 

‘Hey, McGruff! Hurry it up would ya? He’s just a dog. Man up!’

 

McGee stood stationary, staring at the equally stationary and equally staring Jethro. Neither had blinked for the past minute. Jethro also was just not-quite-sitting. In McGee’s opinion he looked absolutely ready to pounce.

 

‘Tony, the first time we met, he attacked me. So you’ll have to excuse me for being cautious.’

 

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the box of pots from his junior. He winked at McGee and trotted off up the stairs to Abby’s apartment. Ziva watched all this from the balcony and chuckled. She felt a pair of arms encircle her, she barely stopped herself from stiffening too much as the comforting, gunpowdery scent of Abby greeted her nose.

 

‘What are you giggling about?’

‘Jethro and Tony are ganging up on McGee. Again.’

‘Ah… I had better help him. JETHRO! Here, boy!’

 

Below them, Jethro perked his ears and immediately raced up the stairs. They both giggled at McGee’s form slouching against the nearby tree. Soon after, they also heard a curse from Tony, accompanied by the sound of pots crashing.

 

‘What is all that noise?’

 

Gibbs’ less than amused face appeared from behind the front door of Abby’s new apartment. He shocked the team with, in Tony’s opinion, the ultimate offer, to cook for them. Tony’s comment, that cooking wasn’t as simple as pouring whiskey into a barely clean jar, had earned him a death glare from two pairs of eyes and three head slaps. Surprisingly, none had come from his boss, who had simply turned on his heel and begun preparing their food. They all should have expected it. After all, he had been the one to buy all of Abby’s new groceries.

 

Ziva stepped away and watched in amusement as Jethro bounded into the open arms of Abby Sciuto. Then, to Ziva’s surprise, he leant over to give her a hearty lick on the face.

 

‘Good boy! I’m glad we agree on something.’

‘EVERYONE! DINNER IS READY!’

‘What do you and Jethro agree on Abby?’

‘I’ll tell you later. We’re coming Gibbs!’

 

Somewhat nonplussed, Ziva shrugged and supposed that she could wait, though she didn’t remember if she had spaced out again, missing whatever Abby might have been chatting about to Jethro. Ziva felt a pang of unprofessionalism as she realised that her spacing out had been happening a lot more frequent lately. She wondered if it was the result of working with Tony, McGee and Abby. It certainly wasn’t a trait acquired from working with Gibbs. She shook her head. She was as honed as before. This was simply something that would pass. Perhaps it was the weather.

 

\---

 

Perhaps it was her imagination, but she swore that Abby has been talking to her even more than usual. Earlier that day, when they were introducing Jethro to the empty shell of an apartment, Abby had stood closer than usual to Ziva. They had been a centimetre away from touching. Ziva would know. After all, she had measured the distance mentally. While Jethro ran to inspect every room, Ziva had felt warmer in Abby’s presence than when she was seven years old, lying under the Israeli sun. Abby had turned to face her; she had smiled, and then enveloped Ziva in another hug.

 

‘I’m glad you like the apartment, Abby.’

‘Of COURSE I love the apartment! It’s closer to work AND to you AND Jethro can live with me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!’

 

Without realising it, Ziva had completely relaxed into the hug.

 

\---

 

‘Hey Ziva, pass me the potatoes, would ya?’

‘Shouldn’t we wait for Ducky to arrive?’

‘He said to start without us.’

‘Gibbs! Did the Director say if she was coming?’

‘Sorry Abs. She said she had to take a rain check.’

‘Oh. Maybe she’s busy with something top secret.’

‘Maybe.’

 

For some reason, there was a momentary awkward silence. It was broken by McGee falling out of his chair in fear when Jethro let out an anguished and hungry sounding bark right behind him. Tony and Abby were in hysterics as Gibbs just covered his face with a palm.

 

‘Aw, I’m sorry Jethro. I didn’t mean to forget your dinner.’

‘I will do it Abby.’

‘Aw, you don’t have to Ziva.’

‘I might as well now, I am already standing.’

‘Thanks, Ziva.’

‘It is my fun.’

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

‘It’s your pleasure, David.’

‘It is the same thing.’

‘Not necessarily.’

‘DiNozzo! Sit yourself down.’

‘Yes Boss!’

 

Ziva helped McGee back up to the table and then fetched a dog bowl for Jethro while Abby fetched the kibble. At McGee’s insistence, Ziva shovelled an entire can of Traditional Loaf Pedigree Pal into his bowl and mixed in three Abby-sized handfuls of the dried stuff.

 

‘Maybe just another handful to be on the safe side.’

‘McGee! Dogs are meant to eat healthily too. I will NOT put any more in there.’

‘Yeah McGee! I will not have a fat, lazy Jethro lying around!’

‘Don’t worry, McGruff, with all the blubber, he probably won’t take another nibble at you. Unless…’

‘DiNozzo!’

‘Sorry Boss.’

‘…What Tony? Unless what?’

‘Unless… Abby turns him into a zombie dog!’

‘Ha ha. Very funny Tony.’

‘Hey! The food is getting COLD here.’

‘Sorry Gibbs! Come on, Jethro is already digging in. Thank you Gibbs! Let’s eat!’

‘Well said, Abigail.’

‘DUCKY! Glad you could make it!’

‘Thank you for the invitation, my dear.’

 

\---

 

Ziva left the noisy males, who were drinking and playing a fighting game on Tony’s PS3, in the living room. Surprisingly, when alcohol was involved, Gibbs was a lot better at pressing the correct buttons. Ducky, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to attempt to instruct Tony how to block Gibb’s cyber punches better, complete with his own demonstrative fists. Ziva laughed out loud when she heard Tony curse again from being beaten by his boss. She found Abby out on the front space that connected their apartments, their balcony.

 

‘Abby.’

‘Oh, hey Ziva. What’s up?’

‘I was wondering why you are not in there kicking DiNozzo’s butt as Ling Xiaoyu.’

‘Gibbs is doing fine, and I just needed some quiet time.’

‘Quiet time?’

 

This was definitely a side of Abby that Ziva had never encountered before. Sure, she’d experienced a depressed, an excited, a triumphant, a determined, a hyperactive, and even a self conscious Abby, but never before had she ever seen a silence needing Abby. Her lab was always awash with music, whether at Abby decibels or normal people decibels, it was always on. Well… except once. Oh no.

Out here, in the breezy night, there was no immediate and constant sound. Ziva followed Abby’s lead and leaned on the balcony, gazing at the crescent moon.

 

‘Are you not feeling well?’

‘No, no. I’m fine. I just…’

‘I will listen.’

‘Thanks. Um. I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me, giving me this place, helping me move. I can’t begin to express how relieved I am that I can keep Jethro.’

‘Then what is the matter, Abby? You don’t seem like yourself.’

‘I don’t feel like myself. I mean, I’ve been a bit out of sorts lately.’

‘Understandable. You’ve been working very hard to keep Jethro from being taken away.’

‘It’s not just that though. And I’ve noticed you’ve been a little more than distracted lately too, what’s up with that?’

‘Leave that. We were talking about you. Don’t go changing the subject.’

 

Abby turned to look at Ziva and smiled.

 

‘It’s you, Ziva.’

 

Ziva blinked. She hoped to recover her moment of hesitation with a DiNozzo styled defence. Oh dear, she’s picked up some bad habits since coming to NCIS, but it seemed appropriate.

 

‘What did I say this time? I honestly don’t mean to upset you Abby! I swear that dog meat comment was a joke.’

‘Ziva! I KNOW you didn’t make such a joke. And besides, that’s terrible! Poor doggies…’

 

Ziva and Abby muffled their laughter.

 

‘Okay, being serious now. What did I do?’

‘It’s nothing you did. Not on purpose, anyway. Okay, let me put this straight. Ziva, do you like girls?’

 

Ziva’s eyes widened.

 

‘Are you changing the subject again?’

‘No, seriously. The more I’ve come to know you, the more I’ve come to love you. I really want to get to know you outside of NCIS.’

 

Ziva breathed in deeply.

 

‘You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that Abby. As you said, I’ve been out of sorts myself. You make me woozy and swirly-eyed.’

 

Abby giggled.

 

‘Swirly-eyed?’

‘Yes, like those cartoons you have here. When they are hit on the head, they are swirly-eyed, are they not?’

‘Oh Ziva.’

 

Abby shook her head in amusement then leaned down and clasped Ziva’s face, diminishing the distance between their heights caused by her boots, to engage Ziva in a kiss. She moaned as Ziva’s tongue ran along her lips. She responded by letting Ziva in. Abby gasped as she found herself pressed against the wall. Ziva kissed Abby with more fervour as she felt Abby’s hands wander off to deliciously grasp her behind.

 

‘I knew you have the best ass.’

‘Oh… You know… about that, huh?’

‘Mm… Yeah.’

‘But we didn’t engage in any actual grab-ass.’

‘DiNozzo!’ ‘DiNozzo!’

‘Hey, the only two females leave the room, what can a guy like me help but imagine? Who would have thought my dream was real?’

 

Tony’s grinning face was soon transformed into one of pain as they both punched him on either shoulder.

 

‘Aw, come on. I was only looking for you since Gibbs is ready to serve dessert. And don’t worry. I can keep a secret… For now.’

 

Ziva gave him a stern look.

 

‘Tell a soul before we’re ready and you will lose yours.’

‘Double that for me, don’t forget that I can kill you and not leave a trace.’

‘Yes…! Ma’ams?’

 

He rubbed his shoulders and followed them in, noticing that they were walking practically joined at the hip already. It was nice, he thought, when he realised that both of them were walking lighter than before.

 

‘Hey Gibbs! Guess who I just snogged?!’

 

Tony groaned at the unnecessary threats. Ziva just chuckled and patted him on the back before having to coax Jethro away from a terrified McGee.

 

‘Are you laughing at me?’

 

Jethro simply kept up his expression and then licked Ziva before bounding off to nuzzle Abby’s hip.

 

‘Yes, I love you too. And Abby. I love Abby.’

 

Ziva smiled to herself. She smiled even wider as Abby returned to her side with two plates of Gibbs’ trifle. From the scent, she suspected that he had switched the port wine with whiskey. She kissed Abby on the cheek before taking a bite of dessert. If this is the dream that Americans aspire to, Ziva decided that she would gladly stay if it meant being with Abby for the rest of her life. She realised that Abby had stopped eating.

 

‘What is it Abby?’

‘I was just wondering how long I should wait before actually moving in with you…’

 

Ziva choked on her whiskey flavoured trifle.

 

THE END


End file.
